girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Matthews
Joshua "Josh" Gabriel Matthews is a recurring character in Girl Meets World. He is played by Uriah Shelton. Josh was a recurring character in Boy Meets World. Information Josh is the teenage uncle of Riley and Auggie, and is the younger brother of Cory, Eric. and Morgan. He is the brother-in-law of Cory's wife Topanga. He was born prematurely in season six of Boy Meets World, and nearly died because he was born so early. Personality Josh is described to be a "cool" uncle to Riley and Auggie. Relationships Family 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Josh's older brother. They have a pretty close relationship. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Josh's sister-in-law. 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Josh's niece, who is 2-4 years younger. They are really close. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Josh's nephew. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Josh's elder brother. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Josh's father. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Josh's mother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Josh's older sister. Friends 'Maya Hart' Maya is Josh's friend. She has a crush on him. He'' may return her feelings, saying that she "grew up gorgeous." Although he may not return the feelings because he keeps giving her heartbreak when he says shes too young for him sadly. It is clear their relationship is developing; Josh is learning a lot from Maya and realizes that she is maturing, he says to her maybe he should start looking at her differently. Trivia *Josh first appeared in ''Boy Meets World in the season six episode "My Baby Valentine." *Josh was portrayed by Daniel Jacobs in Boy Meets World and is now portrayed by Uriah Shelton. Josh is the first character so far in Girl Meets World to be portrayed by a different actor/actress than they were in the original series. *Maya has a crush on him. *Joshua wants to be cooler than Shawn Hunter. *It is unknown if he went/goes to Jefferson Elementary and John Adams High like Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Eric did. It is possible he attends the same school as Morgan did in her high school years, as it was never revealed that she went to John Adams. * Although he is in the 11th grade, he seems to be academically smart enough to be considered for an interview and orientation at NYU. *The Writers have said Josh will be in at least 4 episodes in season 2. His first appearance in season 2 will be "Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot". *In "Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot" The Writers have said Maya jumps on Josh's back for the letter and he also walks her home. *He got the same 3 years older thing pulled on him by the NYU representative, making him realize how Maya felt when he did that to her. *The writers have said Josh will be in at least four episodes in season 2. Appearances Season 1 *"Girl Meets Home for the Holidays" *"Girl Meets Game Night" *"Girl Meets First Date" Season 2 *"Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot" Gallery References Category:Templates Category:Girl Meets World Category:Boy Meets World Category:Characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Brothers